The Gotham Princess and the Blüdhaven Knight
by Rosie2009
Summary: A Halloween Special: Barbara and Dick go trick or treating. However, it does take some convincing on Dick's part because Barbara is determined NOT to enjoy it. After all, just because she has a stupid grin on her face the whole time doesn't mean she's happy about the situation. Richard x Barbara or Dick x Babs. I don't own DC comics.
1. Chapter 1

"Trick or treat!" a young woman in a bat suit heard the voices of little children sing out. She looked down from her perch which was on top of a nearby building. She then felt something gently tug her hair. The woman immediately turned around, ready for a fight when she realized that it was a mysterious man in a black and blue suit that she apparently knew. She punched the man's arm then grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Wow, I'll have to do that more often," he said to her. She raised an eyebrow and pulled away but her arms remained wrapped around his neck.

"Aren't you going to say something like 'Hello, Barbara, my beautiful girlfriend. How can I help you today?'" He gave her a smirk.

"So I guess you didn't enjoy this then, eh?"

"Now you listen here, Dick," Barbara started to say as Dick stopped her by pressing his lips against hers again. She squeaked but then melted into the kiss as he massaged her shoulders and lower back. Barbara almost whimpered when he pulled away.

"Now you listen here. I've got an idea." Then, completely disposing of her want for him, Barbara groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"When you have an idea, it never ends well for anyone." He then gave her that pleading look that he knew she couldn't resist. "Dick, no." All he did was pull her closer to him, and continued with his begging expression. "Lay off, Grayson. You aren't getting what you want that way." She tried using her hands to push him back, but Dick had her trapped in his arms. She finally felt herself cave in and allowed her arms to slither their way back around him. "Fine. What do you want to do?" He grinned devilishly. And handsomely, Barbara added to herself. After all she'd never tell him that.

"I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking." Barbara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Okay, so here's the deal," Dick then leaned to her ear and whispered softly. "We should go trick or treating." Barbara's eyes widened as he smiled broadly.

"No. No, no, no, no! We are not doing that!" Dick poked out his lip gave her a pouty face.

"Oh, come on. Just because that time when we were condiments didn't work-"

"Yeah, it didn't work out. I still won't go anywhere near mustard," Barbara said as she shuddered at the memory of the tangy substance in her hair. "And there was the time when we were pirates and you insisted that I have a peg leg. And we had real blades."

"That time turned out alright!" Dick exclaimed which was followed by a mumble of, "If you don't count the part where you tripped and nearly cut a kid's head off."

"And when we were sumo wrestlers. You accidentally fell and I ended up chasing you down a hill. Oh, don't forget the time that you were a-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. So my previous costume ideas weren't that great. So what? I've got a much better one for this year." Barbara sighed and pressed her forehead against his.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to be a knight in shining armor." Barbara snorted. He gave her a playful scowl and glare. "Hear me out, alright? And you are going to be my fair princess." She raised her eyebrow at this, skeptically considering all of the safety hazards that could possibly happen with her mischievous boyfriend being a knight.

"My costume seems harmless enough, but what about yours? Are you going to have a real sword?" He looked a little sheepish and mumbled something quietly. Dick also had loosened his grip on her. Barbara took this opportunity to push away from him and tap her foot on the ground with the look of a mother scolding a child. "Richard John Grayson, you'd better give me an answer."

"Maybe," he finally admitted loud enough for her to hear. Barbara then raised her hands up to the sky dramatically.

"And the truth is revealed!" She then felt fingers skittering across her sides and put her arms down so that she could defend herself. "Stop, Dick!" she squealed while laughing.

"What's the magic word?" Dick asked, still torturing her.

"Please!" she yelled in desperation.

"Please what?" Her growl that she intended to respond with was drowned out by giggles.

"Please stop tickling me, you idiot!" He then stopped, much to her relief. Barbara sucked in a deep breath and let it out. She then gave Dick a glare. "You're despicable."

"Yeah, yeah, but you love me anyway," he said with that stupidly handsome smile on his face. There it was again: handsome. In everything he did, Barbara thought he looked handsome. Her daydreaming as soon interrupted by a hand waving in front of her face. "Babs? Babs? Barbara!"

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." He then smirked and repeated what he said.

"What I was trying to tell you before you completely zoned out on me, was that I have already prepared our costumes. If we're going to trick or treat, we need to go now." He then had a sheepish look on his face. "That is, if you want to come with me. _Do_ you want to come with me?" Barbara hummed and put her hand on her chin, pretending to have a hard time deciding.

A small piece of her actually was having a hard time determining which option to choose, but most of it was just for Dick's benefit. She really couldn't resist giving him a hard time. It was her absolute most favorite thing to do.

"Hmm," Barbara wondered aloud as she watched Dick's face change from sheepish to pouty. "I don't know." Pouty to begging. "I'll have to check my schedule."

"Oh, come on! Now you're just being mean!" He yelled out of pure frustration.

"Hey, I'm just paying you back for kissing me earlier and not finishing it," Barbara said, remembering her own frustration. His hand flew up in a face-palm.

"Fine, I'm sorry about that. Now will you please, please, _please_ trick or treat with me?" Barbara stroked her chin. Then she figured that she had tortured him enough. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

"Alright. I will." She watched in amusement as Dick danced around happily.

"Yes! Okay, let's go get our costumes on!" Barbara rolled her eyes and grappled off of the building. As the wind blew through her beautiful red hair, she soon caught sight of Dick swinging beside her. "Trying to leave me?"

"Nope. Just racing you, Nightbird!" Barbara then used her momentum to speed her up. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her waist pulling her. She soon found herself face-to-face with Dick.

"Y'know, you can let go anytime you want," he said, grinning. She then pressed a button on her grapple gun that recoiled the rope back inside the gadget. Once that was done, she clipped it on her utility belt and held on to Dick.

"Where are we going?" she asked him once she saw that they were passing her apartment and Wayne Manor.

"To my place. I would've brought them to your apartment, but the costumes were too last-minute." She chuckled to herself.

"And I thought I could change that little part about you." Dick put his hand on his head as if he were a damsel in distress.

"Oh, my fair lady, I am too far gone to be changed," he said as they continued to swing through the air. Barbara just held on to him tightly and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

Once they arrived at Dick's apartment, he let them in and Barbara flopped down on his bed, cuddling with a pillow. Dick walked to his closet door, opened it and pulled out the costumes. Barbara's eyes were closed as she rested. Suddenly she heard Dick clear his throat. Barbara quickly opened her eyes.

"What dost thou thinketh, madam? Aren't theyeth greateth?" Barbara raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? I didn't understand a word of what you just said."

"Okay, then. Let me translate: 'What do you think, madam? Aren't they great?' Is that any better?" he asked, bowing like a gentleman while he held the costumes firmly in his grip.

"I'll give it to you, you did good. I like them a lot. Although, I certainly hope I don't end up having to hurt you because you sliced some child's head off with that thing," Barbara said as she pointed at the sword leaning against the wall.

"You mean like you almost did that time?" She then gave him a glare that promised a torturous, painful death. Dick nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyway, I think we'll be fine. No kids will ever be in cutting range." Barbara raised her brow skeptically but nodded anyway.

"Okay. Let's get started."

 **Hi, everyone! I am so, so sorry I didn't get this out before Halloween! Better late than never, I suppose. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! The next will be out soon. Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dick, I don't know what the H-E-you-know-what that you were thinking. This costume is riding up in my rear and the girdle that you… keep… pulling… tighter… and… tighter- eep!" Barbara wheezed while Dick pulled hard on the strings that tightened the girdle.

"Chill, babe, I'm just making you look like a real medieval princess," he said. Barbara could hear the suppressed laugh in his voice.

"Oh, yeah? When do I get to try out how protective your chain-mail is? I think I know a weak spot that's right- oof! Would you stop it! I'm skinny enough as it is without the stupid girdle." Suddenly, Barbara didn't feel any more pulling, so she turned around. Dick was holding his phone and she heard the sound of a click clearly. Her eyes widened and Dick grinned widely. "Dick, give me that phone!" He smirked and held it just out of her reach. Barbara frowned and thought on how she could get the device before he posted it on social media for everyone to see. Suddenly, an idea came to her. She knocked him off of his feet and grabbed the phone. As he lay on the floor as a crumpled heap, Barbara calmly deleted the photo.

"Aww, Babs! I really wanted to keep that! I wouldn't post it on Facebook, Twitter, or anything," he whined.

"Oh, sure. I believe that." Dick poked out his lip. Barbara turned away from him and began to slip on her blue, frilly dress. She stepped into the bathroom to see herself in the mirror so that she could adjust the dress. Just as she was about to zip it in the back, a pair of hands did it for her. One of the hands lifted her hair and the other clasped a necklace around her neck. She turned to find it was Dick. She then rested her hands on his chest.

"You ready to go?" She smiled and nodded as she leaned her head against his.

"Yep. All ready." Dick then backed away and took her hand.

"Well, then. Let us proceed, beautiful princess," Dick said. They then got two bags so they could collect some candy and they exited the apartment, headed for Gotham.

Once they finally arrived in Gotham, Dick came up with another of his "bright" ideas.

"Why don't we go trick or treat all of the heroes?" Barbara sighed, exasperated.

"Why can't you ever do anything normal?" she said and groaned at Dick's smirk.

"Hmm. I don't know. I suppose that word- what was it? Oh, yeah. 'Normal' isn't in 'Poor Richard's Dictionary.'" Barbara folded her arms across her chest.

"It's 'Poor Richard's Almanack,' genius."

"Eh, almanack, dictionary. Same thing. So. How about my idea?" She stared at him for a moment, considering what she should do. Then she thought about what Clark and Lois' faces would look like when Barbara and Dick arrived at their doorstep. She smirked.

"Fine. Besides, I don't think I'd be able to dissuade you anyway." Dick grinned.

"Let's go do Bruce and Alfred first," he said as he led the way toward Wayne Manor. Barbara's eyes widened in surprise but then she shook her head and smiled.

"Okay, but if Diana and Bruce answer the door, we're so totally going to pick on them," she said as she grabbed Dick's arm and walked beside him.

…

Once Dick and Barbara arrived at 1007 Mountain Drive, they hopped out of Dick's car and walked up to the gate to Wayne Manor.

"Crap. He of all people shouldn't be worried about security. After all, he is-" Barbara gave him a look that said to shut up as she gestured toward the children and parents who were passing by. "He has the finest security system ever. Isn't he signed up with Queen Industries Insurance? Because I know I would be if I were him! Heh, heh…" Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." Barbara then walked to the intercom and pressed the button so that she could speak with Alfred. Soon she heard the elderly voice of Bruce's butler.

"Who is there?" Barbara tried to conceive her most high-pitched voice and spoke.

"I'm a princess. Can my brother and I come in so we can 'trick or treat' you?" She knew that would touch the heart of sweet Alfred.

"Why, of course, little one. I mean, Princess. Do come in with your brother." The gate slowly opened and Dick fist-bumped Barbara as they began walking.

"That worked so well. I am so glad I thought of it." She pulled back from the fist-bump and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"You mean _I_ thought of it, right?" Dick grinned.

"That's what I said! _I_ thought of it!" Barbara put her face in her hand. She then threw her hands up and sighed.

"I give up trying to explain things to you." Dick smiled as they approached the door. They rung the bell and they heard Alfred yell.

"Coming!" Then they heard another voice that obviously belonged to a female.

"Don't worry about it, Alfred. Bruce and I will take care of it." Suddenly the door opened and they were face-to-face with Diana and Bruce. Diana was so shocked that she nearly dropped the candy bowl and Bruce's eyes widened ten times their normal size. Barbara also noted that Bruce had some smears of lipstick around his chin.

"Trick or treat!" Dick and Barbara chimed in unison. They smiled wider than the Cheshire Cat as Diana simply stood there stammering. Finally, Bruce said something to them.

"Umm. What a surprise seeing you two here." Diana quickly shook herself from her shocked stupor and agreed.

"Yes. Very big surprise." There were a few more moments of awkward silence until Bruce suddenly spoke.

"Take some candy." Dick and Barbara took some Hershey's ® candy and put it in their bag. Barbara then crossed her arms and smirked.

"So, Diana. What're you doing here with Bruce?" Poor Diana's eyes widened and she looked back at Bruce. He looked just as embarrassed.

"Nothing," she said. "I was just stopping by to make sure that he didn't need any extra candy." Dick stifled a laugh and spoke.

"You mean to make sure that he didn't need any extra sugar." Diana was as red as a beet at this point. "Oh, yeah. Don't think I didn't notice the awesome new face paint you're sporting, Bruce. What do you call the style? 'Wondy-kissed?'" Bruce frowned and wiped his face with his sleeve. Barbara giggled quietly and nudged Dick to indicate that they should probably leave now. He grinned at her and continued, "Well, we've got several more houses to visit. We'll let you get back to checking to make sure that he doesn't need any sugar," Dick said to Diana. She backed up beside Bruce.

"Oh, yes. I'll check the cupboards to ensure that there is no sugar and that Alfred doesn't need me to go get some at the store. And I'll make sure they have plenty of candy to give to children." Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I'll help. It was nice seeing you two. Bye." Bruce and Diana quickly scurried back into the house and shut the door. Dick and Barbara grinned at each other and headed back to the car.

"So, who's next?"

 **Hey, folks! So what do you think so far? Who do you think they should trick or treat next? Review to tell me your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed! Read, review, and have a nice night!**


End file.
